To Be Yours
by HQlemons
Summary: Five months after all war cleanup has ended, Daine and Numair take a vacation at his tower. Can she finally coax him to ravish her?


A lanky, dark-haired mage and a young woman with curly brown tresses sighed and stretched after clambering off their hoofed rides. Numair Samalin, fourteen years senior to his yawning student-turned-lover, grinned and handed the reigns of his stallion to a hostler. The hostler also collected the reigns of the girl's feisty grey pony, and led them to a small stable. The pair stood surrounded by tall trees, in front of a stone tower-Numair's home. Five months had passed after the last cleanup efforts of the war had ended and relative stability had returned to Tortall. The two had chosen to spend a couple quiet weeks at Numair's tower, to take a break from court and the tension there still present from the war.

"We've arrived," sang Numair cheerfully, rubbing Daine's back as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I can't believe you're so chipper after riding so long," she remarked, hands on hips.

"That's because now I have my lovely magelet all to myself," Numair replied, ruffling her hair.

Daine giggled and stood on tiptoe to receive a kiss, and the two walked into the tower.

"Goodness!" cried Daine, examining the surroundings, "It's obvious that a housekeeper hasn't been inside here since well before the war."

Dust lined the floor and the tops of stones in the main room, causing the two to sneeze as it was lifted into the air by the breeze through the open door. Numair simply shrugged sheepishly and cast a sweeping shred of black fire across the room, which caused all the dust to vanish. Daine rolled her eyes at him and started up the creaky wood staircase. Numair followed, grinning.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" he asked, "You passed the spare room-Daine-"

The girl ignored him and pushed open the door of the largest bedroom on the second floor. Tossing her pack onto a simple wooden dresser, she flopped down onto the large bed in the center of the room.

"Obviously I'm staying here, dolt," she said, gazing up at a perplexed Numair. "It's been months since we started this, Numair, isn't it natural to share a bed?"

Numair blushed, sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on her knee.

"Daine, I just… I don't want to-"

"Hurt me?" Daine stared up at him rebelliously.

Numair sighed again. This was the fourth time they'd had this conversation. He was silent, knowing she would again scoff at the idea of not being to handle pain or being too young, and the Wildmage groaned.

"What on earth will it take for you to finally just ravish me!" she moaned, and Numair slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment and exasperation. "At least kiss me for now," she pleaded in a quiet voice, almost whispering. "Please."

Numair bent over her prone figure and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first, but Daine threw her arms around his neck and pulled, crushing his mouth to hers, parting her lips to suck on his lower lip. As they kissed passionately Daine could feel her desire growing, warm and tugging between her legs. She knew Numair, too, was aroused, from the fervor of his kisses and the tiny ragged sounds escaping from his throat when they broke apart for air. Moaning against his lips, she arched to press her breasts against his chest, shuddering at his gasp. Numair let his arms go slack, and without their support pressed Daine into the bed with his weight, kissing her ear as she whimpered happily from the sensation. His hips were against hers now, and she could feel his hardened erection pressing into her inner thigh. Overcome with arousal, she bucked her hips against his and he gasped and lifted his head from hers.

"We should stop," he said shakily, wiping hair and sweat from his forehead.

"Why? Why can't we continue? I want it so badly," she panted.

His desire spiked at the tone of her voice and the longing in her face, but he stopped himself from throwing himself back at her.

"We-I mean, but-we don't have a-and you'll-"

"We've done more than what we just did already once," she pointed out, pouting.

Numair flushed. She was referring to a time a few months ago when the two had writhed on his bed in his rooms in the palace, his mouth on her bare breasts and their hands in each other's loincloths. They had been interrupted by the dinner bell, and he'd leapt up, shocked and gasping.

"That was dangerous! We didn't have a-" Numair was cut off by Daine's raised finger. She pulled up the chain around her neck that kept the badger's claw close to her, and pointed at a gleaming golden charm next to the claw.

"O-oh. That's new," croaked Numair, his eyes wide.

"So can we tonight? Since I've the solution," asked Daine huskily.

Numair looked at her with gentle and yearning eyes, and nodded. She smiled hugely and hopped off the bed, doing a little dance.

"I'll go say hello to the birds here, then," she chirped happily, "go enjoy yourself in your library until dinner!"

As she left, Numair put his head in his hands. How could he possibly focus on his books now?

That evening they cooked a simple stew and ate it with bread. They talked normally, but both were filled with nervous excitement for the night. Neither spoke of it, and the two planned the rest of the evening without mentioning their planned tryst. Numair took a bath as Daine pored over some anatomy books from Numair's library, and he then meditated as she took hers. When she came into the room, wearing only a nightshirt, he was finished meditating and was sitting calmly on the bed wearing a simple shirt and a loincloth. Wordlessly, Daine climbed onto the bed and put her arms around him.

"If-if you really don't think we should, I won't-"

Numair cut her off with a kiss, twining his hands into her damp hair.

"Oh sweet," he murmured, and she shivered at the emotion in his voice, "you have no idea how much I've been yearning for this moment."

They stretched out on their sides facing each other and kissed. Daine slid her hand under Numair's shirt and stroked his abdomen, and he moaned, caressing her thigh. Daine could feel wetness collecting between her legs, and yelped when Numair slipped his hand under her shirt to gently squeeze her breast. She sat up to pull her shirt off and he did the same. After a breathless moment in which they stared, eyes darkened, at each other's bodies, Numair bent and took one of her breasts into his mouth, swirling his tong around the nipple.

"O-ohh," Daine cried out, craning her head back as he sucked at her tit. Overcoming her surprise, she traced a hand down his bowed chest to the edge of his loincloth, and dipped her fingers teasingly under the cloth. Numair jerked and met her eyes, his face almost pained.

"I want to touch you," she breathed, and felt a surge of excitement as he nodded speechlessly.

She lowered the loincloth and took his cock into her hand, marveling at its length and hardness. Daine slowly rubbed Numair's shaft up and down, and he moaned her name as a tiny drop of precum appeared on the head. Using her other hand, she massaged his length, watching his face as he gently writhed with pleasure. After a moment, he pulled her hand away.

"My turn," he growled, and pushed her back against the bed. He pulled her moist loincloth down her thighs, exposing her wetness. Kissing her bellybutton, he rubbed his thumb in a slow circle against her clit, and she cried out at the intensity of the feeling. Lowering himself even further, he pressed his lips and tongue against her wet pussy, licking and sucking. Daine gasped and moaned, clutching the blanket beneath her as he pleasured her.

"Aah-oh, Numaaair," she groaned. Then her eyes widened and she cried out-he'd slipped a finger into her vagina, and was gently rubbing her warm walls. She bucked against him, gasping for more, and he added another, pressing them deeper into her and pulling back out, preparing her for penetration.

"Please, Numair," she gasped, "I need you inside me, take me! Aah, please!"

He pulled his fingers from her pussy. They were coated in her slick juices. He removed his loincloth and rubbed the juices onto his pulsing cock, moaning a little. Leaning over Daine, Numair kissed her mouth gently, and then coaxed her to her side. Pulling her leg over his hip, he positioned himself to push his cock inside her. They were face to face, sharing the same pillow, and she kissed him briefly, shuddering, shaking with anticipation.

"Relax, sweetling," croaked Numair, "help me-"

She knew what he meant, and any traces of fear left her as she smiled at him and reached between her legs to press the tip of his throbbing dick against her entrance. Gently, slowly, Numair rocked himself into her, the head of his penis sliding into her vagina with each leisurely movement. Daine gasped at the mild burning sensation and the feeling of pressure inside her, and little by little, as Numair gently rocked his hips forward, his hand on one cheek of her behind, he filled her deeper and deeper with his cock.

"Uhn.. mmmm, Daine," Numair grunted, his eyes squeezed shut with concentration.

"Numair," she cried, "Nuuumaaaair!"

"Is it feeling okay?" he asked, stopping his movement and meeting her eyes, concerned.

Her heart filled with affection for her sweet lover. "It feels wondrous," she breathed, reaching a hand up to grasp at his raven hair. "Please keep going."

His rocking motion turned into slow, deliberate thrusting, that shook Daine with intensity each time his length pushed into her. WIth each thrust, she cried out-high pitched, breathless sounds that drove Numair crazy and spurred him to moan loudly.

"Aaah-It feels good, Numair," Daine gasped, "It feels so goo-aaahh-good!"

Growling with desire, his thrusts sped up, and Daine thrust her hips towards his, meeting his movements, and causing his cock to pump even deeper into her tight, wet, pussy. Her moans had turned into loud, wild cries, and she pressed her breasts against Numair's chest, coaxing a loud moan from him as he grasped her ass with both hands and pounded into her.

"Oh, Daine.. Ahh," he moaned, knowing he couldn't last much longer.

Daine wrapped her leg tight around his waist and threw her head back, panting and moaning.

"Numair! Numair! I'm going to-something's going-I-" She was gasping and screaming, and Numair could tell she was approaching her orgasm. He squeezed his eyes tight and continued his deep, even thrusts, gripping her ass firmly.

"Ah-Ahh-Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Daine, her muscles tightening around him and her body beginning to shake. "AAAHH-Ohhh-NUMAAAIR!"

"Oh gods," Numair gasped, pumping wildly into her as she orgasmed. He felt his own climax coming on and groaned, his thrusts becoming frenzied and desperate. The familiar sensation rippled through him and he exploded inside her, grunting loudly with each load of cum he shot into her.

"Ungh-Uhhh-Daine-Mmm, yes- Ahhhhhh!"

His thrusts slowed until they were both still, his shrinking cock still inside her. Covered in sweat, the two embraced and cuddled up.

"I'm happy," panted Daine, eyes closed. "I'm so happy to be yours."


End file.
